German bros and Extra Ordinary case
by jagung
Summary: Suatu malam Luwig terbangun dari tidurnya. Luwig tidak menyadari kalau malam itu merupakan awal dari keterlibatannya dalam bisnis keluarga. Memuat OC.


" West~ ente dah tidur? "

" Hm...hm" yang ditanya berguling. Melanjutkan tidurnya di sempat terganggu. Perempatan imajiner segera tercetak di dahi penanya. Sebuah serigai nakal tumbuh di wajahnya.

' Oh begitu ya FINE '

 **Brak**

 **Bruk**

 **Duak**

" Aduuuh kepalaku." Rintih Luwig sambil memeganggi kepalanya. Matanya men-scan ruangan. Begitu tahu siapa biang onarnya perempatan pun muncul di kepala Luwig.

" MEIN GOTT KAKAK APA MAKSUDMU BERANI MENGGANGGU TIDUR CANTIK RADEN RARA LUWIG YANG SUPER AWESOME?! "

' _A ano itu bukannya gelar buat cewek_ '

Gilbert hanya bisa jawdrop melihat kelakuan adiknya yang abstrud luar biasa. Sementara si adik memberinya death glare.

' Seriusan yang tadi itu? ' batin Gilbert masih jawdrop. Menyadari tatapan mengerikan adiknya yang udah kayak mau nyekik dia, Gilbert menelan ludah.

' Waktunya cabut kalik ' batinnya nista.

Dengan senyuman yang dibuat semanis dan sesantai mungkin Gilbert berkata

" A ano it itu... er gak jadi BYE "

Gilbert balik badan dan lari ke pintu. Menyelamatkan diri pokoknya. Gilbert pun kembali melongok pintu kamar adiknya.

" Btw kamu di tungguin kiku sama feli.."

 **Duak** sebuah kentang menabrak tembok dengan kecepatan 120 **kmp/h (kilo meter potato / hour)**

" Eit gak kena, gak kena week "

Selanjutnya si Gilbert cabut dari situ.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

' Dasar kakak kurang kerjaan. Bisanya cuma ngajak ribut. Tuh kan kzl jadinya. Capek kokoro ini' Batin Luwig OOC.

" _Emang semuanya OOC thor" ucap si hantu Canada yang sayang gak ada yang dengar._

" Haduh gue kok jadi merinding gini." gunam si pirang sambil megang tengkuknya.

" Yosh saat nya nge-gym-an bareng" gunam si pirang lagi. Tapi...Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya merinding luar biasa. Matanya hanya terfokus pada satu titik dimana jam dinding tergantung di tembok.

 **Teng...Teng...Teng**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam

Bola mata Luwig yang sekarang sudah mirip seperti bakso yang mau keluar dari tempatnya. Dengan gerakan kaku dan patah-patah Luwig mengerakan lehernya buat menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Kosong dan gelap. Di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka hanya ada cahaya dari kamarnya selebihnya hanya kegelapan yang melikupi lorong sempit yang menuju lantai satu.

' Bukannya tadi pas kakak keluar itu lampunya nyala ya? '

 ** _Krik..krik.._**

 _Iya aku tadi liat sendiri kok"_ jawab hantu yang katanya dari Kanada. Mattew J. Wiliams.

Kedingginan yang melanda tubuh Luwig pun kian meningkat. Dengan segala keberanian yang makin lama makin mengkerut Luwig pun memutar lehernya dengan kaku.

Seketika mata Luwig pun membola saking kagetnya. Seluruh kakinya gak bisa digerakan. Membeku di tempat.

" _Hai aku Mattew James Wiliams. Salken "_

Berikutnya dunia Luwig pun terasa gelap.

" _Hei jangan pingsan dulu hei!_ " Si hantu berusaha menangkap tubuh Luwig yang akan jatuh ke lantai. Namun...

 **Bruk**

" _Eh, aku lupa kalau aku hantu"_ gunam Mattew.

Mattew melihat kondisi si manusia yang kini pingsan di lantai. Namun apa daya si hantu tadi sudah gagal menangkap si manusia.

" _Yah dia pake pingsan lagi... tuan manusia bangun lah... Tuan..?"_

Si hantu menunggu pergerakan dari si Luwig namun tak ada.

" Demi maple! Bagaimana ini manusianya pingsan. Padahal aku belum sempat tanya dimana dia menyimpan sirup mapel... ku tinggal saja lah. " gunam si hantu.

Mattew pun menembus tembok dan pergi dari kediaman Luwig.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **DISCLAIMER : HETALIA AXIS POWER BY HIMARUYA HIKADEZ**

 **GENRE : MISTERI HUMOR HORROR SLICE LIFE**

 **TOKOH MEMAKAI HUMAN NAME. MENGANDUNG HUMOR RECEH DAN OC KARAKTER.**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Beberapa saat setelah Mattew pergi Luwig pun bangun dari pingsannya. Di cubitnya pipinya, dikuceknya matanya, di tamparnya pipinya. Semuanya terasa nyata. Luwig pun terberidik ngeri. Di bukanya laci khusus yang ada di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah AK-47. Jari Luwig dengan cekatan merangkai senjatanya plus dengan amunisinya. Luwig pun men deal nomer telepon.

" Halo...Cuma hari ini saja...aku sendirian...segera ke tkp...Danke"

Dengan menenteng senjata dan amunisi Luwig pun berangkat ke garasi. Dengan hati-hati Luwig menscan keadaan dilorong. Gelap dan menakutkan. Luwig tidak takut. Dia punya senjata.

 **Dor...Kraaak Piaaar** **guk...**

 **guk..guk**

Kaca cendela jadi korban tebakan. Luwig menodongkan senjatanya. Matanya senantiasa was was pada keadaan sekitar. Luwig menendang jatuh pintu garasi begitu ia sampai di lantai bawah. Dengan kecepatan khas orang panik, Luwig naik ke motor vespanya... **Clik**... Luwig menjalankan mesinya...Keluar dari garasi menuju tujuan selanjutnya... Kos- kosan.

 **Brum...Brum... Cieeettt.**

Gerbang kos-kosan pun terbuka. Luwig bertatap muka langsung dengan Elizabeta yang menbawa alat masak legend nya.

" Woi pirang apa apaan sih lo datang ke sini? Mana mau nabrak gue lagi " Tanggap Eliz yang siap-siap mukul orang pake frying pan nya ditambah gayanya yang sok preman.

" Elo juga ngapain pake keliaran malam-malam gini? " balas Luwig sewot. Sambil nyabut kunci motornya.

" Bukan urusan lo. " balas Eliz gak kalah sewot.

" Eh tunggu...ada Kiku, Razaq, Nesia, Natalya... Oo aku tahu." gunam Luwig yang masih bisa ditangkap telinga Eliz. Kini Luwig pun tersenyum simpul.

'Oh ternyata pertemuan klub aneh itu toh ' Batin si Luwig.

" Apaan lo. huss huss sana" ucap Eliza dengan gerakan tangan mengusir.

" Hei aku ada janji tahu. Jangan usir aku seenaknya. "

" Gak mau tahu. Pokoknya jangan di sini atau..." Elizabeta baru akan memukul Luwig pake penggorengan.

" Woi tunggu jangan pukul " Perintah suara dari lobi. " hosh...hosh.. aku yang ngundang Luwig. " Ternyata Roderick yang berteriak tadi. Kilatan kegirangan terpancar di mata Elizabeta namun dengan cepat dia sembunyikan.

" Yaudah bye Eliz, bye semua. " Ucap Roderick kalem. "Ayo Lud "

Kedua lelaki itu pergi meningalkan Eliza. Eliza pun pergi menemui kelompoknya.

" Pstt ada kabar gembira nih...bla bla..bla"

" Aku dah siap dengan kamera" ucap Kiku.

" Operasi mata-mata coplete! " ucap semua anggota klub kompak.

Di lain tempat

Luwig merinding disko tapi tidak tahu kenapa.

" Kak. Kok perasaan ane gak enak ya? "

" Tenang aja. Mungkin gegara anginnya kencang. "

jadilah malam itu Luwig nginep dadakan di kos-kosannya Roderick.


End file.
